


Ice Cream and Cotton Candy

by archers_and_spies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ;), F/M, Fluff, and you won't know what that tag means unless you read this, maria hill manages to trick clintnat, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archers_and_spies/pseuds/archers_and_spies
Summary: so a long long while ago someone made a remark about how my fics are too sad (not true, they’re just dramatic asf) and i should write something happy about ice cream and cotton candy. she’s probably already forgotten and won’t read it anyway because she doesn’t ship clintnat but here you go some fluff yay





	Ice Cream and Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> so a long long while ago someone made a remark about how my fics are too sad (not true, they’re just dramatic asf) and i should write something happy about ice cream and cotton candy. she’s probably already forgotten and won’t read it anyway because she doesn’t ship clintnat but here you go some fluff yay

“Come on, Tasha, it won’t take longer than two minutes,” Clint pulled on Nat’s hand, despite her protests. (“If we lose focus for even one second, the target might get away– _Barton!_”)

“Hi! Could I get one cotton candy please?” Clint asked the woman at the refreshments stall, fumbling for his wallet. 

“And a mint chocolate chip ice cream, if you don’t mind,” Natasha cut in and placed five dollars on the counter.

“Mint chocolate chip?” Clint questioned. “Seriously?”

“Hey, it’s not that bad,” Natasha replied defensively as her ice cream was handed to her. Reaching out, she tore out a large piece of Clint’s cotton candy and stuffed it into her mouth.

“Natasha!” Clint whined. “See, that’s not fair, because even if you offered me your ice cream in return, I wouldn’t choose to have some, since mint chocolate chip is disgusting.”

Natasha made no reply to that. Instead, she tugged on his hand. “Come on, Barton, we have a target to catch and a mission to complete.”

“Are we even sure that a gang leader-slash-murderer would be spending his time here, at a carnival where children come to play and couples come to kiss and take pretty pictures for their social media? It makes no sense–” He stopped and Natasha froze.

Maria had been the one to send them here. Maria, who had had a slight smirk on her face. _Maria_, who had been the one to _set them up_.

“I make a pretty terrible spy for not having noticed sooner,” Natasha said. “And undercover as newlyweds, too. The woman totally played us.”

“I really don’t see the downside to this,” Clint shrugged. “S.H.I.E.L.D.– or Maria, whatever– paid for our tickets, and now we get to spend the rest of our day here. Think of all the stuffed animals we could win every time we struck a bullseye.”

Natasha pretended to think this over. “You have a point,” she said nodding and Clint’s face lit up. “Come here, you idiot.” She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him in slowly until their lips met. And Clint had to admit, just this once, that mint chocolate chip didn’t taste that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on my other platforms here!](https://linktr.ee/karasnecklace)


End file.
